One Way Or Another
by The Fortunate Ones
Summary: Link always thought it was his destiny to be with Zelda until he met the notorious rebel Ike. As he tries to protect his friends from heartbreak he begins to develop feelings for his new friend. Can Ike change his ways and learn to love or will Link end up like everyone else, broken and abandoned? Ike/Link!
1. Malon

**ONE WAY OR ANOTHER**

Hello! It's the Fortunate Ones! Here's another fic from us, don't worry it's not a crossover although it starts in Hyrule. We'll get to the smashers soon enough. Enjoy!

**This fic contains boy's love or yaoi. LINK x IKE. Don't read if you don't like it. **

* * *

Link rode on Epona through the vast fields of Hyrule. The afternoon sun felt good on his skin, the gentle breeze refreshing on his face. A few wisps of clouds sailed through the cerulean sky. Epona was full of energy and galloped swiftly. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his day.

He was on his way to the tournament that was held annually at the Smash Mansion. He had set off as soon as he'd heard that princess Zelda was also attending. She was the reason he was in such a good mood, because during the tournament she wasn't busy with her duties as the ruler of Hyrule. She was all his, of course, still thinking that they were friends but Link was working on that. His friend Marth had already promised to help him with a romantic surprise to sweep her off her feet. Not literally of course. Or maybe, why not, Link thought. In short she was the ultimate prize for him, the most beautiful and graceful being he had ever laid his eyes on, even the thought of her made his heart flutter. His chosen one.

Despite engulfed in a daydream of princess Zelda he caught a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eye.

He brought Epona to a halt, squinting to see better what it had been. A smudge of blue. He rode closer, realizing that it was a man. He was lying in the long grass on his face perfectly still, the movement of his back going up and down as he breathed was his only sign of life. His red cape was crumpled next to him, his pockets were turned and he had a bump on his head. Link deduced that he'd been robbed or was indeed very drunk. Link dismounted Epona and walked closer to him, warily because he knew there were gangs of thieves that were rude enough to attack in broad daylight.

The man remained unmoved as the blonde got close to him. He had no weapon on him, no money, no armor, nothing. Link squatted next to him and scrutinized him for a while. He was strange-looking with dark blue hair and a black bandanna around his head, he had small round ears and strangely sown clothes that reminded him of those that Marth wore. A blue tunic, white trousers and the red cape. He seemed like a warrior, but without his armor he looked rather slender and vulnerable. Link whistled for Epona to come closer and picked him up, he was heavier than he'd expected. He lifted him on the horse's back, the man remained limp and unresponsive.

Link began for the Lon Lon Ranch that wasn't far away. It was a large farm in the middle of Hyrule field that supplied the whole kingdom with milk and served as a tourist spot for the townsfolk. Link knew that even though it was a busy season being summer and all he could always get a place to rest there. The ranch owner's daughter Malon was a childhood friend of his and she'd surely help anyone in trouble. He walked in front of Epona, playing his ocarina as they went.

Lon Lon Ranch was full of life as they got through the gates. Adults and children were coming and going, horses were being walked to the stables or from there, cats lay in the shade, dogs chased their tails and chicken pottered about, clucking as they went. Chatter and laughter filled the air, mixing with the sounds the animals made. The buildings were rather dull and ordinary, brown with wooden beams and roofs made of hay.

Link noticed his friend feeding the chicken by throwing seeds on the ground. He waved at her, she waved back at him as she noticed him. She had long red hair and bangs that framed her face and accentuated her blue eyes, the small freckles lining her nose made her look very cute. She had a purple dress and a white shirt with a yellow scarf around her neck. She smiled warmly as her friend walked closer.

"Hey, Link!" Malon greeted him. "Looking for a place to stay?"

"Yeah, and I found this guy lying in the long grass." Link pointed at the unconscious man on Epona's back. "I think he's been robbed."

"That's terrible." Malon said, covering her mouth with a hand. "I-I'm afraid our lodgings are full... it's summer after all, Link. But there's always room in the barn..."

Link looked at the old barn, it would suffice. "That's fine. Have you got anything to eat? I'm starving." He asked, listening to his stomach growl.

"Of course." The girl said, throwing the last of the seeds on the ground and began towards another big brown building. "Come to the tavern after you've taken care of him."

Link nodded and walked Epona to the barn. He helped the unconscious man off her, she threw her head around and galloped off, having been rather nice and tame all day. Link lifted the man on a haystack, studying him closely once more. He looked very serious, his features were different from those of a Hylian. He had a strong jaw and long black eyelashes. His lips were only a thin line as if he never smiled. And the ears, Link found himself wondering, he had to be from another country.

He exited the barn and made his way to the well. He returned with a bucketful of cold water that he emptied on the poor traveler.

"Sorry." He said bluntly.

The man groaned, opening one eye as he felt the cold water soaking his clothes. Then he seemed to remember what had happened and propped himself up on both hands, hay falling from his hair and clothes. He had dark blue, narrow eyes that swiftly scanned the barn. His right hand seemed to look for his blade on his hip but it was gone. He narrowed his eyes even further, focusing on Link. Those were clearly the eyes of a rebel, full of fire and brimstone. Link stood still, watching him take in his surroundings.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked in a low hoarse voice, looking at the Hylian intensely. It was clear he didn't know whether the elf was a friend or foe.

"Lon Lon Ranch." Link answered calmly.

"Did you bring me here?" He asked, growing less wary. He was scrutinizing the other as intensely as Link had studied him just a while earlier. He had never seen a blonde pointy-eared man in a green tunic before.

"Yeah." The elf took a bottle of milk from his pocket and took a sip to show it was safe before offering it to the other. "Here."

"Thanks." The man said, taking a long sip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he was before he'd actually gotten something to drink. He finished the bottle eagerly, panting after having drunk so much at once.

"I was... attacked from behind..." He said after catching his breath. He went through his pockets only to find that everything had been stolen from him, his sword, his money and rations, even his breast plate and his leather greaves. "I couldn't even see them. They took everything." He sighed, resting his head against his palm.

The blonde smiled encouragingly as he said: "Don't worry. Stolen goods usually end up at Hyrule Market. I can help you find them."

"Really?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. It was clearly sore. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Link exhaled and shrugged as if to dismiss him.

"I don't care about the money or armor but the sword means a lot to me." The man said, sighing again.

"I get that." The elf pointed at the Master Sword resting at its holster. He didn't want to pull it out to aggravate the other. "I'll help you out."

"How can I ever repay you?" The man looked at him with eyes wide. He seemed unable to believe in such kindness. He looked much better already with a bottle of milk in his stomach, color had returned to his cheeks and lips, his dark blue almost black eyes had a demanding, intense gaze. He sat upright, very stoically, looking almost like a statue.

Link shrugged. Why was he paying attention to such things, he didn't know. He shrugged again.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, clearly unable to believe him. "First you brought me here, then gave me shelter and shared your milk with me and now you're offering to help me find my blade." He ran his fingers through his thick blue hair as he continued: "And you're saying you don't want anything in return? At all?"

"Dinner, I guess, would be the next thing that comes to mind." Link spoke as he rubbed his chin. His stomach was still growling.

The man looked at him in utter bafflement. Suddenly his hard features melted into a smile. He looked very kind when he showed his soft side. He had a restrained smile that only gave a glimpse of his white teeth but nevertheless it was something that made Link feel a little strange. Foreigners, he thought.

"I still feel indebted." The man said as he got up, offering his right hand. "I'm Ike, leader of the Crimean Liberation Army."

"I'm Link." The elf shook his hand warmly. "I guess you can call me the Hero of Time."

"Ah, I see." Ike said, his eyes narrowing into thin lines as he smiled briefly. "You're far better-looking than the stories let people know."

Link didn't know what to say to such a blunt comment so he only replied: "Let's go, Malon probably has food already."

The two walked out of the barn, Ike had to lean against the heavy door for a while as the sun smarted in his eyes. He was still weak an malnourished, he had no choice but to believe in the goodness of the stranger he had just met. It was something he didn't like to do, accept help from others, but the way Link had helped him felt different. And why didn't he want anything? Was he really that simple? He sighed, wiping his forehead before obediently following the elf who helped him towards the tavern by grabbing his elbow and pulling him behind him.

Link seated him at the bar and took a seat as well. The tavern was full of life, travelers had gathered there from all around Hyrule. During summer time Lon Lon Ranch was one of the most popular tourist spots, the townsfolk came there to relax and enjoy the fresh countryside. Link signaled a red-haired girl to come for them.

"Malon! Can we get two day's dishes?" He asked her. She smiled sweetly. "And lemonade?" He added.

"Of course", The redhead ascertained as she poured them the yellow liquid. "Are you fine with pork stew?"

"Yeah!" Link exclaimed. He had always liked her cooking. "Malon, this is Ike." He introduced his friends to one another.

Malon's eyes widened briefly as she recognized the name. After all, having worked in a tavern for years she always heard the rumors before everyone else. "So you're Ike." She said with a smile. Her smile disappeared as she apologized: "Sorry about what happened. Gangs of thieves are a pestilence around here."

"I can see that." The blue-haired swordsman said, rubbing the back of his head. It was still sore. "They got me from behind, otherwise I wouldn't have lost." He continued, feeling the urge to explain why a man his size had been bested by burglars.

"So you didn't see them at all?" Malon asked.

"No..." Ike looked at his hands as he answered. "But there was this laughter... a cackle..."

"We're going to Hyrule Market tomorrow." Link explained their plans. "So that he could get at least something back. Maybe we'll find the thief too!"

"I hope you do." Malon answered as she walked to the kitchen and disappeared. Ike looked around. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, the clamor in the tavern was deafening. The elven seemed like a happy bunch, he didn't see a sad face anywhere.

"What brings you to Hyrule?" Link asked, drawing his attention. "Summer vacation?"

"No..." Ike said, getting a small piece of paper from his pocket. He was rather surprised it hadn't been stolen. "I'm on my way to this tournament..." He handed the invite over to his friend.

"Smash Brothers Tournament?" Link asked, barely reading. He had seen the invitation, he'd received one as well.

Ike nodded. "Yes."

"That's where I was going too. We can travel together." The elf said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't want to burden you any more than I already have." Ike uttered, looking at his hands again. He felt so powerless, having been robbed so easily.

"Not a burden." Link ascertained quickly. "It's a long way and I get lonely, so consider it as repayment."

Ike's eyes widened briefly and he nodded. "As you wish." Link probably hadn't heard about him, otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to travel with him. He was grateful for the company and the helping hand, whatever LInk wanted in return he'd be fine with it.

Malon emerged from the kitchen with two steaming hot bowls of stew, placing them in front of the travelers.

"You can't leave today, you have to rest a little." She said, having heard the last few sentences of the conversation. "Who knows if something went bonkers in your head when they hit you?"

"Who knows." Ike said.

"I can check your head if you're free later." The redhead leaned closer to the blue-haired swordsman.

Ike paused with his spoon in mid-air. He knew what she was doing. "That's very kind of you." Ike answered. "This ranch must owe most of it's customers to you."

"Well, I try my best." She leaned closer with a smile, twirling a wisp of red hair in her finger. Another customer called for her but she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I can see that." The rebel ascertained, tasting the stew and finding it fantastic. Not too much spice but enough. Link had almost eaten his already, his spoon was clinking against the porcelain. Someone behind them won a round in a card game and cheered.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the barn..." Malon said. "But it is how it is."

Ike finished his juice, after a bowl of stew and a jug of lemonade he felt rejuvenated. "I've slept in worse places. At least it's dry." He answered.

Link smiled. "We'll be fine. Thanks for the meal, Malon!"

"I'm sorry, but are you Ike, the rebel?" A girl had appeared next to the blue-haired swordsman. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was a Hylian as well, but Link didn't know her. She smiled demurely, a little uncertainly and sweetly.

Ike nodded.

The girl seemed visibly excited as she handed him a piece of crumpled paper: "Here. If you ever feel lonely, that's where I live."

He took the paper and nodded. "Thanks." He said.

The girl walked away swiftly, glancing at him over her shoulder once or twice. She found her friends in one of the tables near the corner and giggled with them.

"Did she give you her address?" Link asked, profoundly surprised. He had never seen anyone do that before.

"I get it a lot." Ike answered nonchalantly. "I should probably have asked her name." He continued to himself.

Link shrugged. He was baffled that no one had given him their address. Not that he ever thought of anyone else than the beautiful Zelda but it would've been nice. That's all. He sighed.

Ike winced, held his head and stated: "My head hurts."

"Let's go outside. It's a bit stuffy in here." Link jumped off his chair as he exclaimed: "Thanks for the meal, Malon!"

The evening was warm, a gentle breeze greeted them as they walked outside. Ike sat down on a grass patch near the large pasture fenced for horses. A few were still grazing, others were lying on the ground. The evening sun colored clouds with shades of purple and grass with shades of orange. It brought a warm glow on their faces. It was a lovely evening to be with a full stomach and a hopeful mind. Both of them believed they could get at least the blade back. Only an idiot would not try to sell it.

Ike watched his new friend. He had golden blonde hair and blue, cerulean eyes. On his head he had a long green cap that matched with his tunic. Underneath he had some kind of armor. Link had a kind and caring composition that gave Ike a sense of serenity. It felt like the most natural thing to be quietly alone with him. The rebel usually felt restless and anxious, the urges to travel and accomplish and conquer were strong in him. That moment when he sat in the rays of the setting sun with a stranger in green he felt more at peace than he had in ages after or before battles.

Ike, filled with a sense of tranquillity, reached over to grab Link's chin and tried to pull him into a kiss. The elf gasped but was fast enough to get one finger between their lips just in time. They looked into each other's eyes, their noses were touching. Link's heart skipped a beat, Ike was too close.

"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling rather uncomfortable. It was a completely new situation to him.

"I thought... since you were so nice to me." Ike said from the corner of his mouth with the finger still on his lips. His dark blue eyes stared into Link's seductively as an agile hand slipped into the back of his head, trying to pull him closer.

"I was just being nice." The elf said bluntly, pushing him away. "That's all."

Ike retreated swiftly, frowning, narrowing his eyes, thinking but clearly confused. He looked at the vast field for a while in silence. No one had ever turned him down before. Link was preoccupied with his heart, for no reason it was beating irrationally. He tried to slow it down with a hand on his chest but it was out of control. Probably out of shock, Link thought to himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The other said quietly, looking at him from the corner of his eye. The dark blue eyes he tried to hide behind his blue bangs seemed hurt yet hardened.

Link looked the other way, away from the pasture and towards the buildings. He saw Malon come out of the tavern, apparently she was done with her day's work. She walked quickly towards them, calling for Ike. Link couldn't understand why, the two hadn't even exchanged that many words.

"Ike, there you are!" She shouted from the other side of the yard as she began towards them. She was beautiful.

"I would've preferred you but she'll do fine." Ike said nonchalantly as he got up. He was still a little shaken that he'd been turned down.

"You can't have her." Link protested, grabbing his elbow.

"Why? Are you jealous?" The rebel asked genuinely, lifting an eyebrow. Of whom he didn't say.

"No, of course not." The elf said, letting go of him as quickly as he'd grabbed him.

"Then won't you let her decide?" The rebel asked with a smirk. "She's a big girl after all."

Link said nothing. He watched after him as he met with Malon, she smiled at him excitedly. Ike put an arm around her back as the two walked away, chatting quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Link sighed as he turned to look at the horses. It was true what Ike had said. He knew he was overprotective of his friends, being an orphan he valued his friends like family. Sometimes he went too far, but he didn't want to see them hurt. After all, Malon did seem to like Ike. He took his ocarina and played until it was dark and late. It gave him no solace.

At night he found it difficult to sleep. All he could think about was his friend Malon and Ike, together someplace. The tall stranger had come to his life and snatched her away from him. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Was he at least being nice to her and treating her well? He sure hoped so. And what was it that had made her so interested in him? Maybe he had some foreign attraction that drew all the girls, like the one that had given him her address in the tavern. As Link thought of Ike his heart began to beat faster, but he found no connection between them. He simply explained it by being worried about Malon. He touched his lips, remembering the moment Ike had tried to kiss him. It had merely been surprising, not strange or disgusting. He had been so close with his intense dark eyes, their gaze penetrating into his mind, trying to claim him as his own. His heart stopped and started. It had been a strange moment, had he not been able to stop him what would've happened? He almost let himself succumb to a reverie of Ike when he remembered his source of inspiration, the love of his life, the beautiful Zelda. He sat up, hitting his chest with a fist to stop his heart from acting irrationally. The princess was the only one he needed. Her gentle smile and encouraging words always managed to cheer him up. Her beauty breathtaking. Link lay back on his side, looking at the triforce on the back of his left hand. It was meant to be, him and her. But no matter how much he thought of his unconditional love towards the princess the thoughts of Ike returned to pester him time after time.

At some point he had managed to fall asleep into restless slumber and the following morning woke up alone. Hay rustled as he sat up. Ike hadn't returned all night.

"I guess I had the whole barn to myself then." He said out loud as he got up and dusted himself off. A good, long yawn and he was ready for a new day. Not much sleep but it didn't matter. He'd just have one extra cup of coffee.

He exited the barn, following the scent of omelets and bacon to the tavern. Malon was back at the bar, serving customers breakfast. Tables were full yet again, but Ike was nowhere to be seen. The sweet scent of freshly brewed coffee lured him to the bar and he sat down, greeting his friend.

"Good morning!" Malon answered. "Breakfast?" She asked cheerfully.

"Sure! Smells so good", Link said as she poured him a cup of coffee while waiting for the breakfast. "Have you seen Ike? He didn't return all night." He wondered out loud.

Malon looked at him with a mischievous smile, she seemed keen on keeping her secret. Instead, she said: "He went to the stables with Ingo to pick a horse. I'm lending him one."

"Ah, then I should eat quickly." Link said as she placed the plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. He inhaled the scent and picked up some toast to butter it.

Malon leaned on her elbows against the bar, looking into the distance with dreamy eyes. "He really is as wonderful as the rumors say..."

Link gobbled his toast. "Humouh?" He tried to articulate but found it rather difficult with a mouth full of bread.

The red-haired girl lifted an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard?"

Link shook his head. It was useless trying to speak.

"Well, the festival folk speak a lot." Malon said quietly, leaning closer. "He's the leader of a rebel group... they also say he's a bit of a ladies' man but I don't know about that..." She said, unable to stop herself from smiling.

Link frowned as he swallowed. "He tried to kiss me last night." He remarked.

Malon hadn't even heard him. She looked out the window with dreamy eyes. "They say, he's like a wild horse..." She said quietly. "A wild horse who needs someone like Malon to tame him." Her words faded away.

Link lifted an eyebrow. The redheaded girl had never spoken to him like that. About anyone. He ate his breakfast in silence, she immersed herself in a reverie, humming quietly.

"I should go find him." Link said as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah... you can't understand." Malon said dreamily from her daydream, not even noticing him leave.

Link walked out looking for his new friend and also to find out what it was that he had done to her in order to make her act so strangely. It was a beautiful morning, a great day to travel. He whistled sharply to call Epona and as she galloped to him he thought of what Malon had said. Wild horse, if that was what they called Ike could it explain his strange behavior? First trying to kiss him and then going off with Malon? Link shrugged. Wouldn't be the first one I've tamed, he chuckled while caressing Epona's mane. It was a thought that upon closer examination would've risen a few further questions but Link was too preoccupied with finding his friend to focus on it.

He found Ike at the stables, saddling a large white horse. It had pitch black eyes with the same fire as his, they seemed like they fit one another. It pawed the ground restlessly with one hoof. The blue-haired swordsman spoke to the horse softly as Link walked closer to them. Epona followed him obediently.

"Morning." He said. "I see you got a horse."

"Malon's lending it to me." Ike answered. "You people are so kind."

"We should head to the market early." Link continued. The best stuff was usually sold fast, if the rebel's blade had any value they were in a hurry to find it.

"I'm ready." Ike said. They both mounted their horses. Just before they reached the gates Malon ran to the yard, she had obviously snapped out of her reverie when she had seen the two about to ride off and had hurried to see them off.

"Ike! Let me come with you!" She ran towards the two. Link saw Ike sigh but said nothing, instead he walked Epona a bit further.

Ike dismounted his horse and took her in his arms. She let herself fall limp as if he was the only one supporting her, saving her from drowning. Her blue eyes were filled with hopeful happiness.

"I'm sorry", The rebel said, holding her gently. "They must need you here more than I do." He said frankly.

The red-haired girl pressed closer, looking deeply into his eyes. "Please, Ike, I don't care about them."

Ike pushed her away without a word. He didn't know what to say despite having been in the same situation numerous times.

Malon broke into tears. "I know I shouldn't... I know your reputation... I... but I do... I can change you... I'll be everything you need..." She fell on her knees, sobbing. Link looked at Ike with a murderous gaze. He had always made sure she didn't cry and he had known her for a day and made her cry and babble uncontrollably.

"You know it's not like that." Ike said, pulling her on her feet. She collapsed again into his arms but he straightened her and forced her to stand on her own. "I'll come and see you, to return the horse." He said, looking deep into her eyes, nodding her goodbye.

"Call her Malon so you won't forget about me." She sobbed, wiping the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I will." The rebel smiled at her encouragingly as they took off. The gates closed behind them, Malon removed her yellow scarf and used it to wave after them as they distanced into the vast green fields.

Link brought Epona to a halt after they had ridden a while. She neighed in protest but obeyed. Ike halted his horse as well, only to find the Master Sword drawn at his neck. Link glared at him with fierce, glowing eyes. His kindness and calm were gone, replaced by the wrath of a warrior of vengeance. The rebel looked at the elf in surprise, then at the blade, unable to even breathe without it pressing against his throat. The sword glistened in the rays of the sun, it was so sharp and deadly.

"You don't make my friends cry." Link said slowly through gritted teeth. His eyes were full of anger.

"I didn't make her cry." Ike protested, lifting his hands up as if he was being arrested. "I had nothing to do with that."

"It's clear it was for you." The elf continued in a despising tone.

"Women cry sometimes. She knew who I am." The rebel said frankly.

"And who are you?" Link asked. "Wild Horse?" He jeered. The sword was still on the other's throat and the two were very still. A gentle breeze rustled through their hair and clothes.

"They've given me that nickname." Ike answered, referring to the ones who spread the rumors.

"Then why?" The elf asked, his anger calming a little. The memory if Malon's crying face grew more and more distant as he gazed into the dark blue, mysterious eyes.

"I can't help it." Ike explained, looking directly at him. "I never intend to lead anyone on. They do it on their own."

Link sighed. He knew how easily his red-haired friend fell in love. But nevertheless she was his childhood friend, he was just someone he'd met the day before. Malon meant much more to him than Ike. He ignored his heart that skipped a few beats. It was acting strangely.

Link lowered his weapon. "Just. Don't. Make. My. Friends. Cry." He articulated while sheathing the Master Sword.

Ike didn't say anything. The blonde gave him one last warning gaze before spurring Epona to a gallop and lead the way. Ike followed suit, enjoying the fresh new day on his face. He allowed himself to smile just slightly. How lucky he had been to have been robbed right there right then. The elf was proving to be a challenge, something to conquer and win over. He thrived for things like that. Their journey together could prove to be rather fun.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Sheik

Hello again! And thank you all for your reviews and favorites! Here's the second chapter, sorry it's a bit short but we had to compromise! Enjoy!

* * *

**ONE WAY OR ANOTHER CHAPTER 2 Sheik**

* * *

As we return to our heroes they were fast approaching Hyrule Castle Town.

Link and Ike had ridden in silence since they'd left Lon Lon Ranch. They'd crossed the vast fields of Hyrule swaying with long green grass and arrived to the lush valley where the the capital was. It wasn't nearly as hot riding below treetops than in the scorching heat of the sun. Green bushes, trees, flowers surrounded them in an endless diversity of nature. A bird or two took flight and the foliage rustled.

"I'm really glad you're doing this." Ike said, he had to work to keep up with Epona and Link. His horse Malon wasn't very fast or agile.

"It's nothing." The elf said modestly. "I've been robbed a few times too so I know how it feels."

"I really only care about my sword." The rebel continued. "It's a national treasure." He added as if to clarify why it was so important to get it back.

"Let's hope we find it." Link ascertained. "I'm feeling lucky." He said with a smile. He waved a hello to the marathon man as they passed him.

Ike chuckled internally. His new friend was exhilarating, he really enjoyed Link's company. The elf was relaxed and positive, he really only seemed to get worked up if something happened to his friends. Ike had never met anyone before who cared so deeply about the people around him. It was admirable and it only made him more endearing.

He noticed the elf looking up into the sky through a hole in the foliage, squinting and shading his eyes with one hand. Ike turned to look in the same direction but only witnessed a flash of purple before the very thing they'd been looking at hit him. He flew into a large bush behind him, losing consciousness upon impact with the ground. Malon rose on two feet, neighed and galloped off.

Link had only seen a flash of purple and suddenly Ike had disappeared, leaving nothing but floating leaves behind him. Malon hadn't run far but the panic of the other horse had rubbed off on Epona, Link had to hold the bridle tightly to calm her down. Her wild eyes relaxed as he whispered comforting words to her and she let him dismount her in one piece.

Link trotted closer to the spot where he thought Ike had been attacked. He called out his name, but there was no answer. Wary and anxious Link walked closer to the bush that quietly rustled, holding tightly the handle of the Master Sword. He was ready to fight. The assault had been swift and effective, Link knew he needed to be faster if he wished to get his friend back in one piece. He walked into the bush as quietly as he could and saw a familiar figure sitting on Ike's stomach, tying his wrists with rope. Purple spandex, blonde hair, there was only one who dressed like that. He sighed out of relief, letting go of his sword.

"Sheik! You scared me!" Link said, resting his hand on his hip relaxedly. The young man flinched but didn't stop what he was doing. "What's happening?" The elf asked casually as he walked closer to the two. Ike was unconscious again. The only difference to the first time he'd seen him was that next to the previous bump he had a brand new one.

"A rebel presence will cause distress!" The Sheikah exclaimed, tightening the ropes around Ike's wrists. "He mustn't reach the city!" He continued over-enthusiastically. Ever since Zelda had made him her personal bodyguard he had taken his job a little too seriously. It did explain the showy attack though. _  
_

"He's not igniting rebellion." Link said, crouching next to the young Sheikah. "He was robbed. I'm helping him get his weapon and stuff back."

"He can't go!" Sheik announced curtly, finishing the wrists and turning to focus on his legs. He drew another rope from his pockets and with determined hands tied up the swordsman's ankles, finishing in two neat knots. Ike wasn't going anywhere.

"I did promise to him that we'd try to find his sword at least." Link explained, looking at the unconscious man. "So can I still go?" He asked, looking into Sheik's eyes.

"I trust you, Link. You can go." Sheik answered. "I will stay here with him."

"I'll be back in a moment." The elf got up and began to walk towards Epona.

The young man crossed his hands on his chest and nodded to himself as he ascertained: "As a servant of the princess Zelda I must make sure Hyrule Castle Town is as safe as possible."

"Yeah, you do that." Link said with a smile as he lifted his hand as a goodbye and mounted his horse.

Despite her earlier scare Epona moved beautifully and obeyed him like a dream. Not having to fight with his horse about who was in control he had time to think and found himself slightly worried that Ike could've suffered some actual damage to his head. After all, he had been knocked out when he'd been robbed and then a second time by Sheik diving from the sky. If nothing else, he was going to be annoyed when he woke up.

Hyrule Castle Town was already teeming with life as Link arrived. Small stands of exotic produce or spices had vendors behind them out-shouting each other for the best bargain, blacksmiths hammered their anvils, tailors presented their most beautiful fabrics. Traveling salesmen had lotions and potions for each and every ailment. Even a lunatic that raved on about the end of the world had found a spot to declare his message. Link enjoyed the clamor and concourse, it was refreshing to visit the capital every once in a while.

As intriguing as the market's daily life was Link left it behind as he took the first narrow alley to his left and trotted as far away from the main street as he could, turning corner after corner in search of alleys each darker than the rest. They lacked passer-bys, lights in the windows, stray dogs, street kids. At some point he lost sunlight and only shadows kept him company, but it still wasn't far enough. He walked on until his skin crawled and he knew he was nearing the place for black market traders.

Before he could get close enough he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It startled him, not a single sound had tipped him off of a tail. He swiftly turned around, ready for anything as adrenaline rushed through his body. The Master Sword was almost out of its holster when he realized he had no need for it and resheathed it. In the air floated a dark grey, tiny, chubby creature with glowing turquoise patterns around her arms and legs. Her headpiece was almost the same size as she was and looked like it could've crushed her at any moment. Through some magic it didn't. She threw her orange ponytail back, smiling at him mischievously.

"What? No 'Hello, Midna, nice to see you'?" She asked, floating up and down in the air at his face level. Her one red eye scrutinized him keenly as if she was trying to read his mind.

"I... uh, sorry. You scared me." Link said, sighing out of relief that it hadn't been anyone else.

"That's a rude thing to say to a lady." Midna scolded him briefly. "Anyway, I thought I might have something that interests you." She said, drawing a blade from behind her back. She presented it to him on both hands, it was even a little comical how tiny she was compared to the long scabbard she was holding.

Link took the blade and drew it out a few inches out of curiosity. Ike had failed to tell him details what the blessed sword looked like, but he could imagine it to be similar to the one he was holding. It was a large gilded sword with a black ornamented hilt meant for two-handed use. Link admired its beauty. It seemed priceless in value, meticulously detailed and carefully forged. The elf had never before seen a sword like it. "Wh... Is this Ike's sword?" He asked as he regained his ability to talk.

"Yes. It's the Ragnell. Rumors say it's blessed by the goddess Ashera to never break." Midna said. She rolled around in the air, her red eye following his reactions keenly. "He'll be very happy if he gets it back." She added with a mischievous tone.

"If?" The elf lifted an eyebrow. He should've known she never did anything out of good will.

The girl snickered. "There's something I need from you." She said bluntly.

"Of course", Link agreed without thinking. "But... where did you get this?" He asked as he admired the sword, completely enticed by its deadly beauty.

"A few thieves were talking about it, I just happened to go by." The girl explained, shrugging as if it hadn't been a big deal.

"We both know that's not true." Link answered. "Did you steal it from him just so you could return it?" He asked emphatically, lowering the blade for the first time as he stared her down.

"No! I'd never-!" Midna's eye widened and she waved her tiny hands in the air. She looked around her with shifty eyes as she asked: "If I did that, wouldn't I return it to him myself?"

"I guess..." Link answered, willing to let it slide as long as the rebel got his sword back. It did seem to mean a lot to him.

"That's right." The girl stated. "Now, in return all I ask is that you bring Ike to the Mirror of Twilight." She continued straightforwardly.

"I'm glad you found it... wait, what?" Link asked, taken off-guard by the strange request.

"You heard me." She said, her one red eye staring right at him.

"But that's in Mushroom Kingdom!" Link exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You know that! It's a huge detour!" He complained.

A tentacle emerged from Midna's headpiece and wrapped around the blade. "I guess you don't want the sword back then?" She asked devilishly. She knew very well where the mirror was being held, Zelda had entrusted the honor to one of her closest friends, princess Peach. The Twili had no interest in Mushroom Kingdom.

"I do!" Link exclaimed as he yanked the sword free from her grasp and hid it behind his back. "But why, Midna?"

"Why? Why not?" She asked, shrugging. "I'm bored. I want Ike to visit me in the Twilight Realm. This body is hardly worth glancing twice." She twirled around as to prove her point. Link knew what she meant, her real twilight form was much more enticing, he gave her that.

"So... you want me to play matchmaker?" He asked, looking into her one red eye.

Midna smiled so that he could see all of her white teeth. "Now there's a clever boy."

"I won't do it. I'll do anything but that." Link refused loudly. "He'll only hurt you. I don't want to see anyone cry over him again." He argued, still holding the sword safe behind his back.

The girl laughed, throwing her head back. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked jeeringly. "Even now he's alone with Sheik. What did you think would happen?" She mocked him, pointing at his nose with a chubby finger.

Link realized she was right. "No!" He exclaimed, taking off to save his friend. He didn't get far, Midna hit him with a tentacle from her headpiece hard enough to slam him into the wall. The Ragnell fell on the cobblestones and slid away from him. Link hadn't been able to dodge properly with Ike's heavy sword in his hands and slumped on the cold ground. He grimaced as the pain spread from his side to his whole body. He had to bite his lower lip to force himself back up, he wasn't that easily defeated. It had only ignited his passion.

"I won't allow it! You don't understand..." The elf protested between gritted teeth, holding his side as he stood on wobbly feet. "He doesn't care for you!" He spat, looking at the girl as she floated in front of him. Midna tilted her head as she listened to him, not even slightly sorry that she had hurt him. The tentacle had retreated back into her headpiece.

"What is it you're more afraid of, that I _want_ to meet him or that you'll _have_ to let me meet him?" She asked seemingly innocently, poking her chin with a chubby finger.

"It's not that! He's going to make you cry!" Link shouted, the bruise on his side throbbing with pain. He glanced at the sword laying on the ground but didn't dare to lunge for it.

Midna chuckled. "Me? Cry? That would be new." She said nonchalantly.

Link sighed. His friend wasn't listening to him at all. It was no use trying to reason with her when she had clearly decided already. Unfortunately it wasn't entirely her decision to make, she hadn't considered Ike at all. The rebel was also his friend despite having made Malon cry, Link knew he couldn't just give her permission to use him as she liked. On the other hand, he was pretty sure Ike would've gone to great lengths to get his sword back. It was a problem he couldn't solve. He shook his head. "I don't... I can't..." He began but didn't finish.

"Link, come to your senses." Midna said, cupping his cheeks with both hands. "Now, I'm only asking you for a little detour." She explained in a way that made him feel like he was being unreasonable.

"It's not a little detour..." The elf stated weakly. "We'll have to cross the Medonian mountains to Ducia and then cross the ocean to get to Altea-" He couldn't finish, Midna cut him off.

"Ah, but it'll give you plenty of time to spend with Ike." She said with a mischievous smile, holding her hands open as if she was presenting a gift to him.

"I don't-" Link tried but the girl put her small index finger on his lips, sighing frustratedly.

"How troublesome, Link. I almost thought for _once_ you'd agree with me." She said and rolled her one red eye. "Fine, I'll show him some horrors in the realm. You can think of it as punishment for Malon." The girl offered.

"I don't want to punish him, I want to protect you!" Link explained. She just didn't understand.

Midna snickered and kissed him on the lips. "That's very noble of you but I can handle myself. Bring me Ike or I will take that back." She said as she pointed at the sword lying on the cobblestones and vanished into thin air.

"Fine but I'll only bring him to the mirror! He gets to decide whether or not he keeps the blade!" Link exclaimed defiantly but there was no one to hear him anymore.

He sighed heavily. His side hurt, he had been forced into a bargain he wasn't comfortable with at all and Midna, as usual, had played with him to her heart's content. She hadn't even been sorry for hitting him. She had probably enjoyed it. Sore but accomplished he picked up the Ragnell and fastened it on his belt. At least he had the blade. He would think of a solution before they'd get to the mirror. It just wasn't right that Midna blackmailed him.

He backtracked all the way to the market, following the scents and sounds that floated towards him from the main plaza. While he was there he bought some potions and items for the trip in case they'd have to camp under the sky. It was a tough road through Altea and Mushroom Kingdom but he had no choice. It was either that or returning to Ike with no sword. He really wanted to return the sword to his friend and maybe get him to smile like once before. He could remember it so clearly, those dark eyes narrowing into thin lines and his white teeth flashing. His heart took an irrational beat but he put the blame on the bruise. It didn't really make sense, but he didn't pay it much thought.

Afternoon was already turning towards its end as Link returned to where Sheik had ambushed Ike. The young Sheikah was nowhere to be found but it really wasn't that surprising, he was prone to disappear abruptly or even in the middle of a sentence. Ike was no longer bound by his wrists and ankles, he was sitting under a tree, looking into the distance and sighing. Obviously bored of waiting for him. Link approached him with a smile and a wave, as the rebel noticed him he got up and dusted himself off.

"I see Sheik let you go. Sorry about that, he gets a little overexcited at times." Link said apologetically.

"She's not a man." Ike answered curtly. The elf ignored him. Of course Sheik was a man. Ike had been hit on the head twice, his perception couldn't be trusted.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, wondering whether or not he should make him count fingers to check his vision. The rebel nodded. It was good enough for the elf.

"I think I found your blade." Link said as he unfastened the blade from his hip and presented it to his friend. Ike's eyes widened, he recognized the holster.

"It... It really is it." The rebel said slowly as he took it in his hands, pulling out the blade just slightly to glance at the gilded blade. It reflected sunlight on his face and his eyes beamed with happiness. "I can't believe you got it back." He smiled, his narrow eyes narrowed even further and he let all of his white teeth show. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing." Link said modestly, looking away. His heart had skipped a beat. He coughed as if it would help.

Ike saw his reaction and knew immediately what had caused it. He had seen it so many times he had a scenario for situations like that. Confuse them with a smile, draw them close and kiss them off their feet. It never failed. He held the Ragnell in one hand and swiftly slid his left hand behind Link's back to draw him into a kiss. Unfortunately his hand happened to brush the side Midna had manhandled, Link flinched upon touch and Ike jerked away.

"I, I only tried to- Are you all right?" He asked, genuinely worried had he hurt him somehow. It sure seemed like it.

The elf held his side and grimaced. It was throbbing again. "It's okay... I kind of... well, uh, slipped... it's weird." He explained. He didn't want to involve Ike in Midna's plan because frankly, he wasn't going to let her blackmail him.

"I just wanted to make you feel special." Ike said nonchalantly as he backed away, his dark narrow eyes staring right back at him. He couldn't believe he had been turned down twice. Had he known about the sore side he wouldn't have touched it. "Sorry." He apologized quietly.

"Just... there's no need for that." Link said, trying to smile despite the pain. It was already fading but his expression wasn't believable.

"Can you ride?" Ike asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Link said as he straightened up. He swallowed and looked around him as if he was asking a prohibited thing when he continued: "Uh... Can we go through Mushroom Kingdom? There's something that I... uh, need to get."

Ike shrugged. "Whichever way you want to go." He said nonchalantly. He had come through Mushroom Kingdom to Hyrule and wasn't entirely sure would the princesses Peach and Daisy be delighted to see him again. Probably not. But he was willing to take the chance if it meant getting closer to Link.

"You see there's this... item... I really need..." The elf continued, feeling the need to explain. "A small- well, kind of small- mirror..."

"You don't need to make excuses to me, Link." Ike said, interpreting his nervousness for something completely different. He leaned closer as he implied: "Princess Peach is very lovely. And generous." His narrow dark eyes told the whole story.

"No, no, no, it's not that..." Link hurried to deny. "I only have eyes for Zelda." He explained nervously. He didn't want Ike to have the wrong idea either.

"The one in the purple spandex?" Ike rubbed his chin.

"No, that's Sheik." The elf corrected. It really seemed like the rebel had suffered some damage to his brain, not being able to tell Zelda and her bodyguard apart from each other. "Zelda's the princess, he's her bodyguard." Link articulated clearly.

"Really?" Ike asked, seeming a little surprised.

"In case you're wondering, Zelda's off limits." Link said sternly, looking directly into his eyes. "I plan to surprise her off her feet this year at the tournament." He continued, even the thought of her made him smile. Of course their detour meant he'd have to wait a little longer to see her but it would all be worth it. He felt his spirits rise just by thinking of her.

"So you love her?" Ike asked, lifting an eyebrow. He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." Link affirmed, smiling fondly at her memory. "There's just no one else for me. Don't you have someone special?" He asked.

"No. I don't... understand the point. Love and relationships, they really only rob you of your freedom." Ike said indifferently and shrugged.

"It's called companionship." The elf explained. "If you really love someone you want to spend all of your time with them. Forever."

"Forever?" Ike repeated inquiringly. "What I've learned from love is that it doesn't last forever." He snorted as if he hated articulating the word love. "It eventually only ends up hurting you, no matter what you do. It makes you weak and destroys you from within. Love is the one thing I hate in this world." The rebel said with a bitter tone. He was speaking out of experience.

Link shook his head slowly in disagreement. "True love is different." He said, thinking about the princess.

"True love doesn't exist. It's just chemical responses in your brain. We were meant to multiply. That's it." Ike said cynically, pointing at his temple with his index finger. "Instead of pining after a princess you should live a little." He said coldly, his grim blue eyes turning almost black.

"I do live. I'm not afraid to_ feel_ love or pain," Link retorted. "If you're afraid of being hurt or sacrificing yourself for something you love, why do you live? I'd happily give my life for Zelda any day. You know why?" He kept a meaningful pause, his eyes glowing with a fierce passion. "Because I know no one can ever love her as much as I do." He said, placing his fist on his chest where his heart was. He knew it only beat for Zelda.

Ike's eyes widened. He was rendered speechless.

The two mounted their horses and rode onwards in silence towards the border of Mushroom Kingdom. For the first time in years Ike felt empty and weak. Link had stricken him down with only a few words that had cut deeper into his flesh than any sword ever. Despite all the reasons he despised love he couldn't argue with such unconditional, unwavering loyalty. And for that, he somehow wanted Link even more.

* * *

There it is! Please review, we'd love to hear what you thought! Next: The Village of Ordon and Ilia, Link's first crush! What will happen?


	3. Ilia

Thank you all you wonderful people who read and follow this fic! We're really happy to have your support! Also, can anyone place the objects in Link's house to their own Zelda games? Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 Ilia**

* * *

A heavy fog enclosed the two riders as they journeyed deeper into Faron woods.

The sunshine of Hyrule Field suddenly turned into quiet mysteriousness. They passed huge trees with their roots sticking out of the ground and their low hanging branches sweeping past their heads. Ike's horse Malon was having trouble with its footing on the uneven soil and thanks to the ever-thickening fog he couldn't see well either. Eventually he dismounted her and held her bridle loosely as he walked in front of her, guiding her through the mist. The rebel had lost sight of his friend in green, but could still hear leaves rustling under Epona's hooves.

"Don't worry about the fog, it'll lift soon." Link said over his shoulder, he was closer than Ike had thought.

"It only seems to get thicker." The rebel replied, carefully trudging onwards. The road they were on was old and hadn't been maintained in a long time, saplings and tufts of grass had infiltrated through the gravel and were slowly claiming the man-made trail back to the forest.

Ike could hear something being lit and saw a faint orange glow in the fog.

"Follow my lantern." Link said, waving it slightly to catch his attention. "We'll be in Ordon village soon."

After traveling for what felt like ages for Ike the mist eventually lifted and they arrived at a clearing. It was a small patch of grass surrounded by trees each older than the last and a sign that had almost completely been engulfed by moss. Upon careful examination Ike could still distinguish the letters _Ordon_ village and an arrow pointing onwards. He sighed relievedly as he assumed they had arrived and let Malon free to graze. Link halted Epona and extinguished the flame in his lantern.

"We're here." The elf ascertained as he turned to look at the swordsman. He found it funny how exhausted the rebel was after coming through the forest. It was his home, he had never even thought how difficult the terrain was. "That's my home." He pointed at the oldest tree.

"You... live in a tree?" Ike asked, dumbfounded. As he looked closer the tree had a balcony, a ladder and a door. It was like something from a fairytale: an elf living in a tree. He found the thought very elating.

"Yeah." Link said, not understanding what was so funny about it. "Go ahead and rest a little. I'll go tell Mayor Bo we arrived." He continued, encouraging Epona down the road. He was exited to be back home and see everyone again. Especially Ilia, his first crush. Despite things hadn't ended the way he'd dreamt of between the two of them he was glad to still be one of the most important persons in her life. He played a cheerful tune on his ocarina as he disappeared behind the trees and into Ordon village. Both he and Ike failed to notice a petite girl arrive at the clearing after them. She knew who the one in green was but the one in blue intrigued her more.

The first thing the rebel noticed about his friend's house was that it was jam-packed. As for furniture there was a bed and two chairs. They could hardly be called chairs, just two handmade stools on wobbly feet. Everywhere discarded clothes and items. Among the most strange objects were a giant adorned stone dreidel, a big red cane probably for herding sheep, large brown gloves with long nails attached to them and a frightening heart-shaped mask. Keys, potions, shovels, flippers... Ike couldn't help smiling, it was like a convenience store for an adventurer.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Link's house?" He heard a voice and turned around to see a small girl watch him curiously with blue eyes. She was very cute with short blonde hair, the kind that had been styled by a whirlwind. Her white tunic was embroidered around the collar and underneath it she had brown capris. Her feet were bare.

"I could ask you the same thing." The swordsman retorted, his eyes narrowing as he took a step closer to her. "I'm Ike, a friend of his." He said on a softer tone.

"I'm Ilia, I'm the mayor's daughter." The girl answered with a friendly smile. "Is that white horse yours? It's beautiful." She was referring to Malon grazing outside.

"She's the second most beautiful girl here." The rebel answered, as he looked meaningfully into her eyes.

Meanwhile unaware of the two meeting Link was kept busy by the mayor who was infinitely curious about his adventures. Question after question he was being held even when he had explained a dozen times what had happened since his last visit and that he would bring Ike to visit the mayor as well. The journey through Faron woods had been so exhausting for the swordsman that he had needed rest. Why? When? What for? The questions never ended. After a long time of being thoroughly inquisitioned the blonde had finally managed to leave. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

He had hoped to at least catch a glimpse of Ilia, but she hadn't been there.

At least he was home. It felt good to be in the village he'd spent his entire childhood in. On his left, just above the hill was Fado's farm where he used to help him out with his work. Nothing much but he liked it. Down the hill were small huts and houses among small patches for growing crops. The village was split by a small river, he could hear the water weel turning not far away.

Link took Epona by the bridle and walked ahead of her towards his house where he'd left Ike. He had taken her with him because Ilia was very attached to her and was always very happy to see her. Even more so than seeing him. He waved a hello or exchanged a word or two with his fellow villagers as he walked over the bridge to the other side of the village.

Suddenly he saw something that made him stop in his tracks in the middle of the road. What he saw not far away made his heart dislocate in his chest. How long had he been gone? An hour, maybe? In that time Ike had already found Ilia, he couldn't mistake the short blonde hair and the white tunic for anyone else.

The two were walking by the river not far away from him. The blue-haired swordsman was caressing her cheek with a gentle finger, his lips saying inaudible words that made her giggle and blush. It was seemingly innocent but Link knew better, those compliments served only one purpose: they lured the fly to the spider.

His mind went blank with protective fury as he bolted for the two. In a few agile steps he had reached them, grabbed Ilia's slender wrist and pulled her away from him. He couldn't let Ike break her heart. The tears that Malon had shed for him were still fresh in his memory, he wouldn't allow the rebel to do the same to his first crush. Ilia gasped and stumbled back, almost losing her balance. Link hid her behind his back, holding her wrist tightly as he glared at the surprised Ike.

"Back. Off." He hissed, his cerulean eyes glowing fiercely. Behind him Ilia whimpered in both surprise and shock. Her friend's grasp was very tight, she grimaced from the pain that her wrist was in.

Ike was a little baffled. "Link, what-?" He tried to ask but was cut off by a kick from the elf's boot and fell on his back. Ilia gasped.

"Not. Ilia." The elf said slowly. "She's not yours to take." He continued as he reached for the handle of the Master Sword, ready to pull it out.

"Ow... Link..." Ilia tried to pry her hand free from his grip but he was too strong. His strength was amplified by all the adrenaline coursing through his body.

"I didn't know she was your friend..." Ike said as he propped himself up on his elbows. He didn't even try to get up, his friend was enraged and zealously protecting a girl, it was best not to aggravate him any further.

"I_ grew up_ with her! She's too good for you!" Link shouted, trembling with anger. He clenched Ilia's wrist even tighter as he thought of all they days they'd spent together, how happy and carefree they had been. How much he had loved her.

"Link! Stop hurting me!" Ilia wailed. Link let go of her immediately and gasped as he saw his friend's delicate arm decorated with a wristband of bruises, some already blue, others still yellow and red. She held it as if it was broken, tears glistening in her eyes. The clear drops rolled down her cheeks like rain and Link could feel his ribcage collapse, crushing his heart in his chest. Instead of saving her he had ended up hurting her. As an attempt to comfort her he tried to pull her into a hug but she refused, he yanked again and she collapsed into his chest, wailing uncontrollably.

Link wrapped his hands gently around Ilia and pressed his nose into her hair. She smelled like pine and juniper and forgotten dreams and hopeless love. He held her gently, desperately. They didn't even notice Ike as the swordsman got up and dusted himself off. A few people had gathered around them, speaking in whispers.

"I'm sorry, Ilia. So sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry.." Link uttered, his voice failing him. What he had done despite his good intentions had ended up hurting her. She was upset and distraught and it was all because of him. It was something he couldn't blame on Ike, he had decided to intervene prematurely and ended up becoming the reason for the tears. Ilia's wails slowly ceased into silent sobs as he caressed her hair and whispered comforting words to her.

Witnessing the scene between the two Ike was baffled by a strange pain in his chest. It wasn't because of Ilia but because of Link. The blonde's pained expression had caused a strange arrhythmia that he couldn't find a reason for. It was a tightness in his chest that made him feel almost nauseous. He didn't understand it but something was wrong. He needed to make Link submit to him as soon as possible, only after he got what he wanted he could be objective and rational about whatever it was that was making his chest ache. Bewildered, he took a few cautious steps back and bumped into the mayor.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The rebel exhaled absent-mindedly.

"No, I'm sorry." The large bald man said. Upon seeing the baffled expression on the other's face, he explained: "Link is very overprotective about Ilia," he paused. "She was his first crush."

Ike glanced at the two, it suddenly made sense why Link had felt the need to be so adamant about keeping her safe. It was obvious that his friend in green still cared for her very deeply, it was written all over his apologetic face and his trembling, penitent hands holding her. Given the reaction Malon had caused Ike could understand Link's passion to protect Ilia but unfortunately he had bumped into her first and she had wanted to show him around. The blonde girl had never mentioned that they had been romantically involved. Ike wasn't entirely sure would that have made a difference anyway.

"I'm the mayor, Bo." The large bald man said and the rebel snapped out of his thoughts. The other was extending his arm to greet him.

"Ike." The swordsman replied while returning his hand shake, trying to regain his composition. "I wish I had known..."

"How could you, you just arrived?" The older man asked rhetorically as they walked further away from the scene. "Besides, they were very young back then, too young... Poor Link had his heart broken when Ilia suddenly didn't want to get married..." He said as he watched the two with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see." Ike answered, not really knowing what to say. It surprised him that Link had been so committed to her that he'd been willing to marry her.

"She seems to like you though..." Mayor Bo said, stroking his white mustache. "Maybe a famous rebel like you could marry her?" He glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm forbidden to marry." Ike answered nonchalantly as he looked into the distance. "I've taken and oath to guard princess Elincia with my life, it means I must never have anyone as important as she is in my life." He explained, sparing a thought for his homeland. Strangely it had less impact on his aching heart than he'd hoped.

"I see you take your oath seriously." The mayor said with an approving smile. "It's too bad for Ilia though." He continued, growing solemn yet again.

"I'm sure she'll find someone." Ike ascertained nonchalantly. He didn't really care.

"It should be Link, I still think so, but now he's infatuated with princess Zelda." The older man said frustratedly. "Nothing good can come out of it." He exhaled, shaking his head slowly.

"What do you mean?" The rebel asked, suddenly a little interested.

"Think about it. It will never happen." Mayor Bo said cynically. "A princess marrying a boy from the forest is something that happens only in fairytales... Princess Zelda is exquisite and sophisticated and elegant like a swan, all he ever did was herd goats." He ascertained joylessly. It really was what he believed, as much as he cared about Link he still thought it was his destiny to return to his home village and settle down.

"Miracles can happen." Ike said, shrugging. He glanced at the two that had once been an item: Ilia seemed to have calmed down and Link was talking to her quietly. He still held her but it wasn't as desperately as before.

"And fools await them." The older man lamented. "If you're his friend you should talk to him, get him to understand that Ilia is the one he should marry." He looked at the rebel meaningfully. Ike shook his head. He knew better than to get involved in other people's relationships.

"I'm afraid I can't change the way he feels." He ascertained.

"That's true." The mayor said, sighing.

The two stood quietly for a while. The village was resuming its life after the interruption in its peaceful routine. Children started playing again, women moved on as they carried their errands, Ilia and Link were laughing once again. Whatever had happened had scarred the surface of the community but the marks were already fading into oblivion.

"What do you say, have dinner at my house today?" Mayor Bo eventually said. "I'd love to hear about your rebel feats. This peaceful town is a wonderful place to live but nothing ever happens around here. We all love stories."

"I'd be glad to." Ike replied. "I'm sure Link has some stories to tell as well." He added, despite having travelled together for a few days the two hadn't yet exchanged any stories. He really wanted to know how a goat herd had actually become the Hero of Time.

"No. He has some unfinished jobs to do." Mayor Bo said grimly, a black cloud forming on his forehead. "Nobody hurts my little Ilia and gets away with it." He said quietly as he got up. Ike watched after him as he walked towards the two that had once been a couple.

He couldn't hear what the three were talking. Mayor Bo said some things and Link's shoulders slumped. Ilia talked back to her father but fell silent as he stomped his foot. It clearly meant that he had made his mind and wouldn't listen to any objections. Ike sat down by the mayor's porch and heaved a heavy sigh. The strange discomfort in his chest didn't seem to fade. He had always known hedonistic life had its victims. The rebel shook his head. He wasn't seriously considering a change? Link was starting to get to him. He needed to make him submit before he crept under his skin. Life without the complicity of emotions was so much easier, he wasn't planning on starting to care any time soon.

It was already late when the rebel finally managed to excuse himself from the mayor's house. Most of the villagers had gathered for a feast together and they'd been very interested in him. Colin had wanted to sit in his lap, Uli had wanted to know more about princess Elincia, Rusl had wanted to sparr with him. Everyone had loved his stories but he hadn't enjoyed telling them when he'd known his blonde friend was being punished.

Ike stepped into the crisp night air and felt refreshed by its freshness. In the air he could smell the scent of leaves and grass. Moonlight colored the village with a silvery color as he walked towards the fenced pasture where he knew his friend was herding goats. He had a bag of leftovers with him that he had asked for Link. The mayor hadn't invited him for dinner. It was part of his punishment for having hurt Ilia.

"Link!" Ike shouted to the elf as he reached the fenced pasture. The elf rode past him, herding one last goat into the barn. Swiftly he jumped off Epona and closed the doors, clapping his hands together as a sign of a job well done.

"I brought you leftovers." The rebel said as he tossed the bag to his friend. The blonde ate whatever was in the bag with such speed that the other doubted he even tasted it.

"So good." Link said as he finished, gathering the last bread crumbs by licking his fingertips.

"Are you up for dessert?" Ike asked meaningfully as he climbed agilely over the fence, his eyes narrowing into two thin lines. He had spared Ilia despite her willfulness at dinner and been rejected twice by the elf, it was time he got some compensation.

"What?" Link asked, but it was too late. The rebel had cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips against his. They felt warm and seductive and made his heart pound. The blonde's eyes blew wide open out of shock and he acted on impulse. Not because he hated it but because his body had reacted in a way he had expected only to happen around Zelda He punched Ike without thinking, causing the blue-haired swordsman to fall back.

"Why do you keep doing that!?" He exclaimed, both outraged and confused. His heart was leaping out of his chest. It wasn't okay for Ike to try to kiss him all the time. Not him, not Ilia, not anyone. The only one he wanted to kiss was Zelda! Ike couldn't take that away from him.

The rebel glared at Link with black narrow eyes as he wiped the corner of his mouth. It was bleeding. The other packed a mean punch, he was lucky not to have a fractured jaw. A forceful approach was out of the question, then.

"LINK!"

Alarmed, the elf looked around and saw Ilia run towards them.

"It's just a matter of time." Ike said arrogantly as he saw the bewilderment in his friend's eyes.

Before Link could grasp the meaning of his words, Ilia had quickly jumped over the fence and kneeled down next to the swordsman. She was carrying a bag much like the one Ike had brought his friend earlier. She opened hers and pulled out a napkin to wipe off the blood on the rebel's lip.

"What's the matter with you, Link?" The blonde girl asked as she turned to look at him with accusing eyes. "Why would you hit him?" She asked, her other hand busy with taking care of Ike. The swordsman looked at him with presumptuous, dark eyes.

"I... he... tried to kiss me." Link tried to explain. It was true and it sounded so stupid but he had panicked and acted on impulse. He knew he shouldn't have punched him. It had been only a kiss after all.

"What? You don't punch people for that!" Ilia scolded him. "I'm so sorry, Ike. He isn't usually like this." She explained softly to the blue-haired swordsman.

"It's okay." Ike said as he got up. "I really did try to kiss him." He admitted as he glanced at Link with narrow, possessive eyes.

"That's no excuse to hit someone! You should be ashamed of yourself, Link!" Ilia exclaimed. She began to pull Ike after her towards the village as she continued: "Let's get you a bandaid, I'm sure we have some in my house."

"Ilia, don't..." The elf tried to change her mind but a glare over her shoulder said more than a thousand words. She alone decided who she was going to spend her time with. He expected Ike to glance over his shoulder victoriously but he never did.

Link was left to stand alone in the moonlight as the two disappeared into the village. Somehow it had all turned upside down. Ike had been seducing Ilia, he had saved her and ended up hurting her, the rebel had tried to seduce him and he'd punched him in a moment of panic, Ilia had seen it and ended up leaving with Ike. Whatever he had done, the blue-haired swordsman had still inevitably taken his first crush from him.

He sighed as he lay on his back in the grass to watch the starry sky. His mind was a mess. The kiss still burned on his lips and wiping them didn't help. He wanted to feel violated and hurt but didn't. He wanted to be angry about Ilia but couldn't. In fact, he was just baffled. Ike shredded hearts wherever he went and the more he did the more women came to him. Something about him made him so notoriously popular. Link had to admit to himself that those dark, commanding eyes had made him hesitate just long enough to allow Ike to get so close to him. There had been nothing he had been able to do about the kiss until he'd felt those warm, hungry lips press against his. Link shook his head as his heart skipped a beat. He had_ most definitely_ not liked it. Hopefully Ike had learned his lesson not to try something like that again.

Link didn't know how long he'd been laying there when he heard grass rustle as someone walked up to him. Without a word the one arriving sat down, heaving a heavy sigh. Link glanced at him to make sure it was the blue-haired swordsman and looked away immediately. An owl called somewhere deeper in the forest.

"I didn't touch her." Ike said quietly after a long silence. He had actually done a little thinking and chosen his friend instead of a night with Ilia. She had been even a little disappointed he had turned her down.

Link didn't say anything but he was glad. Just when he had thought that the rebel was nothing but a promiscuous narcissist he had done a full turn and proved that he wasn't all bad.

"You can still punch me again if you want to." The blue-haired swordsman said quietly after another long silence.

"I'm fine." Link stated, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not heartless." Ike continued, feeling the need to explain. "I used to have a first crush too."

The elf smiled slightly, glancing at his friend. He felt a lot better. His friend had almost sounded like he had genuinely apologized.

"Yeah, the first one always hurts the most." He ascertained.

Ike nodded. The two sat quietly under the sky littered with millions of stars.

* * *

There it is! Please review and let us know what you thought! Next chapter: Marth wants to get married!


End file.
